Comeuppance
by ifan13
Summary: Rose confronts the Doctor about a very important issue and then comes by her just comeuppance ...


**A/N: **I had just watched the Girl in the Fireplace and was feeling very depressed. So, I decided that I needed to write a happy Rose/10 romance one shot to cheer myself up. I asked my brother and my mom each for a word. My brother's word - exasperating; my mom's word - comeuppance. Keep reading to see how I used those words ...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Doctor, Rose, or the TARDIS; but I do own the Damerequelians and the planets Rezic and Yan.

**Comeuppance**

_Comeuppance - (n.) deserved reward or just desserts_

He was doing it again – grinning that smile that did _things_ for her. Oh, why must he torment her with it?

It had all started with those very stupid Damerequelians. The Damerequelians of the planet Rezic, you see, had hypersensitive skin on top of their heads. They were also unable to grow hair. Therefore, they acquired the most excruciating sunburns on top of their heads whenever they went outside into the sun. Sunscreen didn't help and so they had taken to staying indoors all day unless _absolutely_ necessary. They had done this for over 2930 years, but like with any species, a generation is eventually born that wants to radically change the way things are and gain enough influence to do so. For the Damerequelians, this generation became influential in 3017 and they were tired of staying inside. Rezic was an incredibly beautiful planet with gorgeous mountains, clear streams, and luscious trees and flowers but the inhabitants really couldn't enjoy any of it.

The Damerequelians decided that they were tired of hiding themselves from the sun and that it was time to hide the sun from them. The top Damerequelian scientists from all over Rezic came together and invented a ray that would fundamentally change the particles in the atmosphere causing them to block all rays from the sun, there by preventing Damerequelians from ever getting sun burns ever again.

Fortunately, the Doctor and Rose arrived on the planet in time to stop it's inhabitants from destroying the landscape and killing themselves by depriving themselves of light and warmth. Using his sonic screwdriver to make a few adjustments, the Doctor was able to change the ray so that it only blocked the harmful rays that were causing the strange Damerequelian skin to burn.

Sixteen hours, a great many laughs, and lots of running after they had first landed on Rezic, Rose and the Doctor had reentered the TARDIS and had begun to laugh. They had wondered how a race brilliant enough to build a particle changing ray would be stupid enough to forget that they needed the sun to live. And then, Rose had said it.

"You know, they had plenty of hats lying around. If they'd just worn them during the day, they could've left their houses years ago ..."

That statement had caused the Doctor to do _it_ – caused him to give her _that_ grin. And then, he said it. "_Rose Tyler_," he said in that very special way that made her wish he would take her up in his arms. He looked into her eyes adoringly …

And then the Doctor turned away, setting the TARDIS into motion. The moment was lost.

"So, where ya want to go next?"

He'd done it again. They'd been sharing a moment but just like always, the Doctor had drawn back before anything could happen. You'd think that Rose would be used to it by now but she wasn't. And this time, she had finally had enough.

"No," Rose said.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and turned back towards Rose, looking incredibly confused. "What?"

"I said, 'No,'" Rose repeated.

"Well, the thing is, that's not really an answer to the question I just posed ..."

"You are _not_ doing this again! You are not going to pretend that what just happened didn't actually happen! Every time you look at me like that, I believe that something might actually happen but then you just have to break away and ruin the moment. You are so exasperating! 'So, where'd ya want to go now? Oh, I know! Let's go to the planet Yan – the people there worship red lettuce! Oh, or we could go to the universal banana symposium in the Poritus constellation, quadrant 13! Come on, Rose, let's go there! Bananas are good!'" Rose paused for breath and then realized what she had just said.

_Oh, no – did I actually just say that? Did I just confront him about the thing that I should never ever talk about? Now he's going to take me home for sure! Crap, crap, crap …_

"Y-you know," Rose stammered, "the banana symposium s-sounds good. Um, let's go there ..."

The Doctor, meanwhile, had been thinking some rather confused thoughts of his own.

_What is she talking about? She can't possibly be talking about – no, she is! She's talking about me resisting my very non-Time Lordy impulses. Doesn't she know how hard it is? If I gave in, it would ruin everything! If I kissed her like I want to, if I took her into my arms and ran my- no, whoa Time Lord, don't go there. She would want to go home! She can't love me! She can't want me to give in and start doing some potentially very bad/potentially very good things … but – she does! She wants me to-_ The Doctor paused, an idea popping into his head. __Well, if I'm finally going to stop resisting, I should at least go down fighting ...__

"So, _Rose Tyler_," the Doctor said, looking at her in that superior Time Lord way and raising one of his eyebrows thereby making Rose even more embarrassed than she already was (as was his objective), "are you saying that you _want_ me to sweep you into my arms and kiss you Captain Jack Harkness style? That you want me, a 900 year old Time Lord to-"

Rose had been completely mortified and had been blushing furiously, but at that reference to Jack, Rose smiled that little smile she had with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

The Doctor finally just gave up. His plan had been to _completely_ embarrass Rose and see how she would try to recover (it would have been hilarious to watch) and then apologize by kissing her all over, but he simply couldn't wait any longer to break all of the Time Lord rules regarding romance. He strode over to Rose, taking her in his arms and saying with what could almost be called a growl, "When you make that smile, _Rose Tyler_, you should expect to come by your just comeuppance!" Then he paused, his lips just inches away from hers. "Oh, I like that word – comeuppance. Brilliant! Come-up-pance. Come-_up_-pance. Come-up-_pance_. I've got to say that word more often! Rose-"

He'd been about to continue, but saying her name had reminded the Doctor of the precious girl in his arms and he broke off mid-rant. He looked down at Rose who smiled up at him, her eyes suggesting all kinds of things forbidden to good Time Lords.

"Now, Doctor, about that comeuppance of mine ..."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'm thinking of writing an entire series of one shots like this one where they're based off of an unusual word. Let me know if I should ...


End file.
